staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Września 2003
TVP 1 06:30 Rok w ogrodzie 07:00 Agrolinia 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Archiwum Zack'a; odc.7 - Historia psa; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 5-10-15 start!; program dla młodych widzów 09:35 Walt Disney przedstawia; Legenda Tarzana; serial anim.prod.USA 10:00 Walt Disney przedstawia; Zorro; odc.3,4; serial prod.USA 10:55 Kolejka - Lista przebojów; stereo 11:15 Hollyłódzki gwiazdozbiór; Daniel Olbrychski 11:45 Cztery kąty z wyobraźnią; magazyn 12:05 Podróżnik; magazyn turystyczny 12:30 Miliard w rozumie; teleturniej 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Nauka dla ciebie; Dzień Nauki - Polska 2003; magazyn 13:15 Polska w Białym Domu; odc.1; program prof. Longina Pastusiaka 13:35 Zwierzęta świata; Doskonałe matki, doskonałe drapieżniki; cz.2-ost.; film dok.prod.południowoafrykańskiej (stereo) 14:05 Nauka dla ciebie; Dzień Nauki - Polska 2003; magazyn 14:10 Przygody młodego Indiany Jones'a; Oganga, ten który daje i odbiera życie; serial prod. USA 15:50 Nauka dla ciebie; Dzień Nauki - Polska 2003; magazyn 15:55 Między nami; talk show Agnieszki Rosłoniak 16:25 Nauka dla ciebie; Dzień Nauki - Polska 2003; magazyn 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.2016; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc.12 - Punkt G; serial TVP (za zgodą rodziców) 18:35 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:05 Wieczorynka; Edi i Miś; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Gwiazda tygodnia; Bajland; 2000 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Henryk Dederko; wyk: Wojciech Pszoniak,Olaf Lubaszenko,Magda Teresa Wójcik 21:45 Gwiazdy kontra gwiazdy; program rozrywkowy stereo 22:35 Wieczorne studio FPFF 2003 w Gdyni 22:50 Studio sport; Grand Prix Polski na żużlu; Bydgoszcz 23:50 Znak smoka; Double Dragon; 1994 film science fiction prod. USA (92') dla dorosłych; reż: James Yukich; wyk: Robert Patrick, Mark Dacascos, Scott Wolf, Kristina Wagner, Leon Russom 01:25 Pościgi policyjne; odc.10; film dokumentalny prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/ 02:10 Kino nocnych Marków; Ostatni ślad; Point last Seen; 1998 dramat prod USA; reż: Elodie Keene; wyk: Linda Hamilton,Mary Kay Place,Kevin Kilner 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:55 Studio urody 07:05 Echa tygodnia; /dla niesłyszących/ 07:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.86; serial TVP 08:50 Siła ludzkiego instynktu; odc.3/4 - Wola zwycięstwa; (Human Instinct); 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 09:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka 09:55 Kręcioła; stereo 10:15 Wędrówki przyrodnicze; Bestie miejskiej dżungli; (Wildlife on One); serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej; wyk: David Attenborough (narrator) 10:45 Kino bez rodziców; Jetsonowie; Magiczne okulary; serial anim. prod. USA 11:10 Nauka dla ciebie w Dwójce - Dzień Nauki Polska 2003 11:15 Daj dzieciństwo dzieciom - reportaż 11:20 Daj dzieciństwo dzieciom: Król Maciuś I - film obycz., pol.1958 12:55 Daj dzieciństwo dzieciom - reportaż 13:15 Nauka dla ciebie w Dwójce - Dzień Nauki Polska 2003 13:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.527 - Uśmiech komunisty; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wielka gra; teleturniej 15:55 Nauka dla ciebie w Dwójce - Dzień Nauki Polska 2003 16:05 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:55 Nauka dla ciebie w Dwójce - Dzień Nauki Polska 2003 17:05 Grzybobranie 17:50 Nauka dla ciebie w Dwójce - Dzień Nauki Polska 2003 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Lekcja zabijania; film dok.prod.angielskiej (za zgodą rodziców) 20:00 Europa da się lubić...; /1/; talk show 21:00 XXVIII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni - uroczystość galowa 22:15 Słowo na niedzielę 22:25 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 22:55 Pogoda 23:00 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:30 Trzy bilety do kina; Miasto prywatne; 1993 film fab. prod. polskiej (tylko dla dorosłych); reż: Jacek Skalski; wyk: Maciej Kozłowski, Bogusław Linda, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka 00:50 Trzy bilety do kina; Nie słysząc zła; Hear No Evil; 1993 film sensac.prod. USA/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Robert Greenwald; wyk: Marlee Matlin, Martin Sheen 02:20 Trzy bilety do kina; Pod mostem Hellgate; Under the Hellgate Bridge; 1999 dramat prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Michael Sergio; wyk: Michael Rodrick,Jonathan LaPaglia,Jordan Bayne 03:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poplista 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć - magazyn medyczny 7.30 Rzeka wielu nurtów (4) - serial dok. 8.00 Ed. Edd, Eddy, Strażnicy czasu 8.30 Faceci w czerni 4 (51) 9.00 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.30 Mop Man - mag. muz. 10.30 Czego się boją faceci. czyli seks w mniejszym mieście (2) - serial (powt.) 11.00 Rodzina zastępcza (142) - serial (powt.) 11.30 Uwaga Hotel! - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Czarny pies czy biały kot - talk show 13.30 Domowa kawiarenka 14.00 Oskary Mody 14.30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.00 4 x 4 - magazyn 15.30 Fundacja PolSat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 (47) - serial komediowy 16.40 Idol 3 Extra 17.30 Boston Public 2 (25) - serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje, Sport 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rosyjska ruletka 20.00 Bar 3 - gorące krzesła - reality show 21.30 Studio LOTTO 21.40 Miodowe lata 9 - serial 22.35 Bar 3 - wyniki 23.00 Ja albo nikt - thriller, USA 1996 1.00 Saperzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 2.40 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.00 Telesklep 7.40 Magiczny kamień (8/26) - serial animowany 8.05 Wodnikowe wzgórze - serial animowany 9.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej 10.30 VIVA Polska! - program muzyczny 12.20 Na Wspólnej (142-146) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 14.35 Na celowniku (22-ost.) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Dla ciebie wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Siłacze 18.00 Akademia policyjna (25/26) - serial komediowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Peacemaker - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. George Clooney, Nicole Kidman 22.30 Jak łyse konie - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Ucieczka ze strefy śmierci - film SF, ameryk.-kanad.1995, reż. Graeme Campbell. wyk. Esai Morales, Nia Peeples 1.40 Akademia policyjna (25/26) - serial komediowy (powt.) 2.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Warszawa 06:50 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka; polski serial animowany 07:00 Kasztaniaki; polski serial fabularno-animowany 07:10 Bajki Pana Bałagana; polski serial animowany 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 45 lat Telewizyjnego Kuriera Warszawskiego 08:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy (powt.); informator kulturalny 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Kulturalny wywiad 08:55 5 minut o... 09:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 09:25 Nauka dla ciebie w Trójce 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Gwiazdy Hollywoodu; serial dokumentalny prod. USA, odc. 5/60 10:15 Rodzina Hartów na Dzikim Zachodzie; serial dokumentalny prod. USA, odc. 3/15 11:00 Nauka dla ciebie w Trójce 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Piknik Mrągowo Country cz. II 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Etniczne Klimaty; magazyn poświęcony mniejszościom narodowym i grupom etnicznym 13:30 Kurier 13:50 Tenis - PKO Open 15:00 Nauka dla ciebie w Trójce 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Nauka dla ciebie w Trójce 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:20 Powstanie Warszawskie - "Dzień 51"; serial dokumentalny 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Nasze Miasto 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy 18:00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce kobiet: Polska - Grecja 19:30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w koszykówce kobiet 20:05 Regiony Kultury 20:20 Książka Tygodnia 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Studio Pogoda 20:55 Nauka dla ciebie w Trójce 21:30 Kurier 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Kurier Sportowy 22:55 Studio Pogoda 23:05 Zaczarowany manekin; film fabularny prod. USA, 1991 00:45 Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; rosyjski serial fabularny, 1999, odc. 1/10 01:40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.35 Świniakowie z sąsiedztwa (5) - serial animowany 7.00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (8) - serial obyczajowy 8.30 Dzieciaki z Mgławicy (9) - serial animowany 9.00 Smok Castillo (5) - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Hoboczaki (72) - serial 10.00 Droga do Avonlea (3) - serial familijny 11.00 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (9) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 12.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (3) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (3) - serial komediowy 13.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Jak kupić nową mamę? - film USA 1994 16.00 JOKER - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Policjanci z Miami (17) - serial kryminalny 18.00 Partnerki (3) - serial komediowy 19.00 Triumf serca - film USA 1991 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 REPORTER - program reporterski 22.00 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Shwartz'a pomysły na życie (3) - serial komediowy 23.00 Królik Greg (6) - serial komediowy 23.30 Sąsiedzka wojna (6) - komediowy serial 0.00 Frajer - film, Kanada-USA 1995 1.45 Extraliga Żużlowa - Zawody o drużynowe Mistrzostwo Polski - Atlas Wrocław - Włókniarz Częstochowa 2.45 Magazyn golfowy 3.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.05 Telesklep 8.05 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 8.35 Przyroda Wielkiej Brytanii (4/6) - serial dok. 9.30 Ekspedycja (9) - reality show 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.10 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - kom. USA, 1960 (125 min) 13.15 Przyroda Wielkiej Brytanii (4/6) - serial dok. (powt.) 14.10 Sekrety Miss - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 15.10 Północ - Południe (1/24) - serial obycz. 16.10 Trele morele - teleturniej 17.10 Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel 2 - kom. obycz. pol., 1989 19.05 Kochane kłopoty (13/22) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Śmierć w FBI - film sens. USA, 1988 (115 min) 21.55 Nirwana - film SF 0.10 Śmierć w FBI - film sens. USA 1.55 Rodzina Soprano (10/13) - serial krym. USA 2.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.136 - Oskrzelowy song (51'); serial prod. TVP stereo 07:05 Echa tygodnia; (program w języku migowym) 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 08:40 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:05 Wirtul@ndia; program dla młodych widzów 09:30 Flipper i Lopaka; odc.15/26 - Cyrk; serial anim.prod.australijskiej 10:00 publ.kult. 10:20 publ. 10:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Sopocki smak 11:10 Książki z górnej półki; Książka tygodnia; magazyn 11:20 Złotopolscy; odc.500 - Urodziny Dionizego (25'); telenowela TVP 11:40 Złotopolscy; odc.501 - Otruty (25'); telenowela TVP 12:05 Złotopolscy; 0dc.502 - hau hau (25'); telenowela TVP 12:30 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka; program przypominający największe gwiazdy muzyki lat 60, 70 i 80 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni; odc.1/8 - Kraków 1874 (58'); 1980 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Izabella Olszewska,Bolesław Nowak,Anna Polony,Jerzy Bińczycki 14:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Dzieci z Oudtshoorn; reportaż 15:10 Święta wojna; odc.71 - Hippoterapia (21'); serial TVP 15:30 Farba; 1997 film fab. prod. polskiej (81'); reż: Michał Rosa; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Ewa Gorzelak, Marcin Władyniak 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Na dobre i na złe; odc.136 - oskrzelowy song (51'); serial prod. TVP stereo 18:15 Humor PRL-u; Zmiennicy; odc.14/15 - Pocałuj mnie,Kasiu (61'); serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka; Sceny z życia smoków; odc.2/7 - Żaba; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:51 Sport 19:57 Pogoda 20:05 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni; odc.1/8 - Kraków 1874 (58'); 1980 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Izabella Olszewska,Bolesław Nowak,Anna Polony,Jerzy Bińczycki 21:00 Takie kino 21:40 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu; 1987 melodramat prod. polskiej (114'); reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk: Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Henryk Bista, Anna Wesołowska 23:35 Panorama 23:55 Sport-telegram 23:58 Prognoza pogody 00:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc.136 - Oskrzelowy song (51'); serial prod. TVP stereo 01:00 Takie kino 01:15 Sceny z życia smoków; odc.2/7 - Żaba; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Małopole, czyli świat; odc.3-ost. (55'); 2001 serial obyczajowy TVP; reż: Jan Jakub Kolski 03:00 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni; odc.1/8 - Kraków 1874 (58'); 1980 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Izabella Olszewska,Bolesław Nowak,Anna Polony,Jerzy Bińczycki 03:55 Takie kino 04:25 Humor PRL-u; Zmiennicy; odc.14/15 - Pocałuj mnie,Kasiu (61'); serial TVP 05:30 Między ustami a brzegiem pucharu; 1987 melodramat prod. polskiej (114'); reż: Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk: Jacek Chmielnik, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Henryk Bista, Anna Wesołowska 07:20 Święta wojna; odc.71 - Hippoterapia (21'); serial TVP 07:45 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Pokolenie: film 09:25 Nowy Jork w filmie 11:00 Manhattan: film 12:35 Za drzwiami Actors Studio 13:30 Pełnia księżyca nad Blue Water: film 15:05 Kryptonim "Nektar": film 16:40 Wielki chłód: film 18:25 Prawo jest prawem: film 20:00 Pewnego wieczoru po wojnie: film 21:55 Szampon: film 23:45 Intruz: film 01:30 Sidła miłości: film 03:10 Sfilmować pożądanie MiniMax 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 4: serial 06:10 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 5: serial 06:20 Maggie i przyjaciele, odc. 1: serial 06:50 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, odc. 1: serial 07:00 Nieustraszeni ratownicy, odc. 25: serial 07:25 Nieustraszeni ratownicy, odc. 26: serial 07:50 Pitaszki, odc. 13: serial 08:15 Maqlatura, odc. 20 08:25 Aparatka, odc. 13: serial 08:50 Moje podróżowanie, odc. 8: serial 09:05 Niefortunna czarownica, odc. 6: serial 09:30 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 8: serial 09:40 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 9: serial 09:50 Maggie i przyjaciele, odc. 3: serial 10:20 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, odc. 3: serial 10:30 Cyberłowcy, odc. 3: serial 10:55 Cyberłowcy, odc. 4: serial 11:20 Traszka Neda, odc. 2: serial 11:45 Maqlatura, odc. 20 11:55 Aparatka, odc. 20: serial 12:20 Moje podróżowanie, odc. 15: serial 12:35 Niefortunna czarownica, odc. 13: serial 13:00 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 6: serial 13:10 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 7: serial 13:20 Maggie i przyjaciele, odc. 2: serial 13:50 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, odc. 2: serial 14:00 Cyberłowcy, odc. 1: serial 14:25 Cyberłowcy, odc. 2: serial 14:50 Traszka Neda, odc. 1: serial 15:15 Maqlatura, odc. 20 15:25 Aparatka, odc. 14: serial 15:50 Moje podróżowanie, odc. 9: serial 16:05 Niefortunna czarownica, odc. 7: serial 16:30 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 8: serial 16:40 Zaczarowany ołówek, odc. 9: serial 16:50 Maggie i przyjaciele, odc. 3: serial 17:20 Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, odc. 3: serial 17:30 Cyberłowcy, odc. 3: serial 17:55 Cyberłowcy, odc. 4: serial 18:20 Traszka Neda, odc. 2: serial 18:45 Maqlatura, odc. 20 18:55 Aparatka, odc. 20: serial 19:20 Moje podróżowanie, odc. 15: serial 19:35 Niefortunna czarownica, odc. 13: serial